


The Red Queen

by anne_moon



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019), Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego?
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, Found Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Investigations, Saving the World, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, thieves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anne_moon/pseuds/anne_moon
Summary: The leaders we see are just the facets. In reality, the world is ruled by the people in the shadows. And Interpol is no different. The Boss chose Adelaide Jaeger, a twenty-year-old criminology student, to team up with Chase Devineaux in order to find Carmen Sandiego's true identity and bring her to her knees before the supreme court. But when the Boss finds himself in a race against the clock with ACME and VILE, he decides to bring a new chess piece onto the board - Cornelia, an evil mastermind who is ready to sacrifice anyone to kill the Lady in Red. The line between the good and the bad guys becomes fainter when Adelaide begins to question if she is truly fighting for justice. A just thief and a corrupt agent fall in love, both hunted by their family inheritance. It’s them against the entire world in their fight to break free from the system.
Relationships: Carmen Sandiego/OC, Dr. Saira Bellum/Countess Cleo (Carmen Sandiego)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. The Midnight Moon

ADELAIDE

The first time I'd seen die Rote Frau* in flesh and bone was in Paris. The city of love, indeed. The memory is hazy, and I can't really remember how we tracked her down in the first place; yet, that night will be carved into my mind forever. 

Chase sped up and almost crushed the car more times than any person with a driving license should be able to. On our left, Carmen Sandiego was running over the roofs of the houses, with such grace that would make any dancer envious. Chase was spitting his usual bullshit out the window, almost losing his head and steering at the last moment. 

'You can't escape me now, Carmen Sandiego! Enjoy your freedom, cause tonight is the night I am putting you behind bars!" 

Of course, it wasn't. Thunder drummed in the sky and a flash of lightning blinded us for a few seconds. 

Chase stopped the car as we reached a dead end. I braced myself and grabbed my seat belt, trying my best not to fly through the windshield. The row of houses was over and an imposing glass greenhouse rose before her, way too high for her to climb. The rain started pouring down, making the surfaces slippery. Chase rushed out of the vehicle, seizing the chance. I opened the door with trembling fingers and stood out. I turned around to see the Crimson Ghost, the woman I was supposed to catch in return for receiving my dream job on a silver plate. I had never thought much of it - she was just a fugitive I had to chase down like in the movies I used to watch with my babysitter. I looked up, incapable of moving, while Chase was giving his soul to escalate the cement walls. 

Carmen Sandiego was standing impassive on the edge of the roof, one knee higher than the other. Her characteristic trench coat and long wavy auburn hair were flowing in the wind. Her black jumpsuit and gloves were glowing because of the water. A lightning bolt lit the sky above her, making her look like an almighty goddess. Even soaking wet, she didn't look any less intimidating. When she looked down on us, her ethereal gray-blue eyes shone like two moons. 

"Seems like today is your lucky day, Inspector Devineaux. But who is this lovely new friend of yours?" 

I could faintly hear Chase yelling at me to give him a hand, but I couldn't get my eyes off the Crimson Shadow. All the media coverage, all of Chase's nicknames I used to laugh at, the theories and speculations on social media, even the fanfiction on AO3 - she deserved them all. A strong gust of wind made me shiver. I tightened my black leather jacket around me and Carmen Sandiego smirked at me. Like I was a damn kid! A loud thud woke me up to reality. Chase had fallen off the drainpipe - actually, with the drainpipe - into the trash bin nearby. I swear, being around him made me want to search for the hidden cameras. 

The radio inside the car buzzed alive: "Reinforcements are on their way. Squads 14 and 15, arriving there in two minutes and thirty seconds." 

It wasn't as if the thief could hear them perfectly. Carmen Sandiego fished a metal object that looked like a gun out of her inner pocket. She pointed it upwards and, instead of bullets, rope shot out of it. Her infamous 'Totally Spies' grapple gun. The hook penetrated the solid glass roof and the thief looked down on us mortals one more time. The sirens were already blasting in the distance. 

"It was nice to see you both. Please, tell the Louvre manager that their security needs urgent improving." 

And just like that, she was gone. The rope rose her to the greenhouse roof and there she was on the run again. That moment was like my senses came back all of a sudden, and, just as you would turn up the volume of the TV using the remote, Chase's voice became less and less distant until it transformed into angry yelling. He had collected himself from the trash and was now violently shaking my shoulders. 

"Hey, hey! Jaeger! I'm talking to you! What's wrong with you, why didn't you help me back there? You wasted our chance! Why did you freeze like that? Believe me, la Femme Rouge is not as powerful as the news portray her to be, you are safe-" 

But I couldn't tell what was wrong with me either. The police cars arrived, and Chase and I had nothing else to do but to tell them what had happened and head to the Louvre Museum in defeat. He didn't speak a word during the ride, which was unusual for him, but my thoughts were loud enough. I kept telling myself that I was young and new in the field and it was normal to be disorientated during my first chase through the city. But the truth was, I hadn't been afraid at all of the Woman in Red. There was nothing scary at her. I knew how to read people; my talent to sense evil from ten kilometers away was what got me this job in the first place. Carmen Sandiego struck me with this eerie, benevolent energy. 

I rested my forehead on the cold window and scanned the streets, wondering where she was off to. The time went by quickly and I soon found myself escorted by Lieutenant Blackhood through the museum halls. 

"What?! Are you sure?" Chase shouted. 

"Positive, sir. Nothing was stolen from here. Also, we found fingerprints that lead us to another thief; she goes by the name Paperstar." 

"Perhaps she is Carmen Sandiego's ally and they didn't have time to-" 

"That's what I thought as well, sir. But there are signs of a battle. The two of them seem to be foes." 

Somehow, the story of Robin Hood surfaced in my mind - a rebel dressed in red who was considered a thief but was actually stealing to help others. The realization hit me like a truck. My guts were never wrong. I snatched the car keys from my partner. "See you at HQ," I said over my shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *the Red Lady


	2. The Red Arrow

CARMEN

I couldn't help but think about Chase Devineaux's new partner. Ivy and Zach were talking frantically, congratulating me on succeeding to prevent Paperstar from stealing the paintings of the Louvre Museum. But my thoughts kept drifting back to that girl. She looked like a child, eighteen at most, yet she had the badge, guns, and handcuffs on her. Her frail body was shivering in the cold autumn rain. Her tank top, jeans, and jacket drenched in water. I could hardly imagine her fighting criminals. 

But she had to have been teamed up with the Inspector for a reason. As a Romanian phrase goes, "strong perfumes are kept in small bottles". Who knows what skills the little one possessed. She had to be physically strong too, otherwise, she wouldn't have been allowed on the field. Maybe her biggest advantage was her brilliant mind. She wasn't hazardous like her partner, that was crystal clear. In fact, my mind was overheating trying to decipher her reaction. 

The girl's big green eyes widened when she saw me. But not just that. No - her eyes were sparkling. As if she wasn't looking at a thief. It felt as if the girl admired me. She looked at me as though I were the only person on the planet, while her friend Chase was risking his neck and the police were coming at full speed. Her shoulder-length hair was the deepest shade of black I had ever seen, perfectly framing her heart-shaped white face. 

"Caaarm, daydreaming again?" 

"Hm, what?" I replied, startled. 

"We called your name, like, a gazillion times," Zack said. "What's up? Did you meet a cute thief in the museum?" 

I rolled my eyes and the two of them didn't stop teasing me until Player intervened. 

"Good job as always, Red. Neither VILE nor the Interpol had any chance to steal you away from us." 

"Hey, you made a pun about stealing! Because Carm is a thief." That's Zach for you - the most observant of them all. 

"Actually, Player, I think the Interpol is up to something. Can you search up one of their employees for me?" 

"Piece of cake," he replied. "What's their name?" 

"That's the catch, I don't know. But she should stand apart. She is really young, like, a little older than you." 

Ivy and Zach exchanged mystified looks while Player was doing his thing. After a few moments, the boy gave the verdict: "All the people who work at Interpol are at least 27 years old. You know, it's not that easy to acquire such a position. Even if you have connections, no one offers this kind of job to a newbie." 

"I know," I started, "but-" 

"But you are right as always, Red. The youngest, yet not the newest employee, is Adelaide Jaeger. Special agent. Twenty years old. Nationality: German. She graduated from Berlin University with perfect grades, where she studied criminology."

I frowned. Zach and Ivy were keeping their breaths, eager to learn why this Adelaide had caught their leader's interest. Player shared the girl's ID picture and I simply couldn't stop myself from staring at her. I couldn't believe Adelaide was older than nineteen. In fact, looking at her birth date, I realized the agent was older than me by a couple of months! Her gaze was friendly yet professional, and her pink lips were curled up in a shy smile. 

"Player, what's our next mission? Something close to France, please." 

Zach turned the radio off and they all waited patiently to find out where in the world our journey would take us this time. 

"Well, your friend Tigress has been spotted in Rome, Italy. She is believed to have robbed multiple luxury fashion and jewelry stores. The stolen articles are worth more than 40.000 euros!" 

"We all know who she is doing this for - the Countess," Ivy concluded. 

I nodded in approval. "And this must be just the beginning. VILE doesn't toy around and steal some thousands of euros. We must stop them before their plan escalates." 

"Buying three plane tickets right now," Player said. 

And we had to find out what Interpol's new scheme was. Adelaide must have done something really big and important. And one of the big guys must have noticed that. Were they really that desperate to take in people with zero experience? Then again, I was twenty as well and better than grown-up thieves. Perhaps one of the bosses of Interpol had had a revelation and realized they needed a new strategy to carry out their increasingly difficult tasks. Including... I could barely swallow as the realization kicked in. That girl's job was to catch me. 

"Oh, and, Player, one more thing. Make sure the Interpol receives an anonymous hint about my location." 

The Interpol chose her to be my butcher. I had no choice but to fight her. I would soon find out what Adelaide was made of.


	3. The Voice of Reason

ADELAIDE

What I loved the most about my job was getting to travel around the world. 

People used to have the misconception that just because I come from a wealthy family I got to travel to all kinds of exotic destinations on my holidays. The truth is, I had never even left Germany until I turned eighteen and I was legally free to go abroad with my friends. My parents had always been too busy for me to see them for more than three days in a row. My mom is an actress, and she named me 'Adelaide' in honor of her role model - Adelaide Kane. My dad works in a high position at Facebook - which sounds great until you find out his job is to basically prevent Mark from suffocating in his own bullshit. At least he gets the bag. 

"Herr Devineaux*, aren't you excited to see Rome? Think about all the history that place holds! The rise and fall of an empire-" 

"The only thing I can think about is the rise and fall of Carmen Sandiego," Chase replied. "And maybe this time you'll actually consider making yourself useful." 

I rolled my eyes. I grabbed him by the sleeve and dragged him through the corridors of the HQ and into our office, "Speaking of which... I need to show you something." I locked the door shut and then turned on the three monitors hanging on the wall before us. The room was dominated by the round glass table in the middle of it, on which I had scattered all the documents I could find in the archive about Carmen Sandiego. Chase grabbed some police reports and squinted his eyes at the highlighted passages, framed by my handwritten observations. 

"So this is why you stole my car two days ago?" he asked. 

"Our car, Herr Devineaux. And yes. I needed to do some urgent digging and I would like to present to you my conclusion. I think the big guys made a huge mistake. Could Carmen Sandiego actually be the good guy?" 

Chase had already started his rant about dedicating his entire existence to serving justice and bringing Carmen Sandiego before a judge. I quickly interrupted him by throwing a pile of paperwork into his chest. 

"Look. All the reports of her crimes have the same blueprint. On all the crime scenes, there was discovered DNA coming from different people. Like Herr Blackhood** told us, it's improbable for them to be Carmen Sandiego's allies. Moreover, on some occasions, nothing was stolen at all. Most of the time, though, the missing items were either found or returned within days. I think your Femme Rouge is actually stopping other thieves. 

I didn't expect Chase to believe me instantly, but I wanted him to at least give me a chance to prove my theory. Instead, he let the paperwork fall onto the table and lit a cigarette. "Why don't you let adults handle the important stuff, Frau Jaeger***? I appreciate your hard work and commitment, but I think the Boss made a mistake by making you my sidekick." He left the room, and I crushed onto the sofa. I was merely a child, yes, but I knew very well the corruption and failure of the justice system. My mother would come home from filming another series in the States and tell me about another innocent person sentenced to death, while drug dealers were walking freely on set. I wasn't going to let Carmen Sandiego become another martyr of another faulty system.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *mister Devineaux  
> **mister Blackhood  
> ***miss Jaeger


	4. The Land Meets the Sea

ADELAIDE

"And here were the Swarowski bracelets. And here - the pearl earrings. Ten thousand euros, gone, in the blink of an eye!" 

I had always loved jewelry and clothes (probably something I had inherited from my mother), but the idea of spending my time in Rome listening to some store owners' rants about the stolen items was not quite appealing. This was the police's job after all. Our task was to catch Carmen Sandiego. We had to start looking for eyewitnesses. There had to be at least a homeless person or a gangster who had seen the crime from the shadows. Also, we had to set filters at the entry and exit points of the city. Last but not least, the stores that could be targeted had to be surveilled 24/7. But I kept quiet as the store owner complained about his loss. I wanted to be the first one to spot the thief. Not out of pride, but because I longed after a chat with her; to find out what kind of person she truly was. 

"Ten thousand euros is nothing," I said. "Carmen Sandiego wouldn't lower herself to such petty crimes." 

"You're right, agent Jaeger," Chase agreed. "I can bet my salary these small robberies are just a smokescreen, so we scatter our team through the city while she takes the real prize." 

"Wow, Chase, I am impressed! So you are able to make logical deductions after all," I mocked him. 

He sighed and mumbled something in French, probably asking God how his life had come to this. 

I grabbed some exchange from my pocket and bought a coffee from the vending machine in the corner of the room. Then I headed towards the exit to breathe in the cold October air. I allowed myself to close my eyes and focus on what I could feel - the hot cup in my hands, the soft wind on my skin, the hustle and bustle of the cosmopolitan city. I climbed onto the cement fence surrounding the store (which was proved to be completely useless as a defense) and savored the oversweetened coffee. A small step towards diabetes at a time, that's my motto. 

"Hello there, little huntress." 

I almost fell on my back. I had to summon my inner ninja skills not to spill my drink. I turned to my right to face the person that had spoken and I had to remind my heart to pump blood through my veins. Carmen Sandiego was casually standing before the building that she had allegedly robbed. 'Huntress...' My surname, Jaeger, meant 'hunter' in German. 

"Hello, Frau Sandiego*," I said, managing to keep my cool. "I see you've done your homework and already know who I am." 

"It looks like we both know an unhealthy amount of information about each other," she replied. "You can call me Carmen." 

She was wearing a red hoodie that was covering her head, blue jeans, and sneakers. Her hair was styled into a bun and her hands were tucked into her pockets. Still, she wasn't any less imposing than she'd been that night, flying over the roofs of Paris. 

"I am Lena," I said, giving my nickname. 

"I think I prefer Adelaide. It's a unique name. And that's the role of names, after all - to make us stand apart." 

"Yours surely does, considering it's on the lips of every Interpol agent." I started fidgeting with my silver bracelet. 

She lowered her gaze. "May I sit next to you?" 

I made a quick inventory of the weapons I had - gun, knife, pepper spray - before saying, "Course." 

She jumped onto the fence, keeping one meter between us. I only hoped I could to hide my shock and anxiety behind sarcasm. 

"So.." I started. "Is this your way to show off? Walking around police cars while half the world is rooting to catch you?" 

She smirked. Once again, she showed that flair of superiority. Her gaze was warm, but I could tell she was considering me nothing more than a child. "Few are the people who have seen my face, so walking in public is not a corvee." 

"Still, I could alert the police right now if I wanted to." 

"And... do you want to?" 

I took a sip of my coffee. "I didn't write 'defund the police' in graffiti on the police station in Berlin for nothing, so no, not really," I said. Carmen giggled and suddenly all tension was gone. I mustered the courage to examine her face a little longer. Her lips were soft and her eyes tender. Her brown skin was glowing in the sunlight, contrasting with her light eyes. In a word, she was beautiful. I could spend an eternity talking about her physical features, but what crowned her was her confidence, which she wielded like a sword. 

"So, what's the plan?" I asked without taking my eyes off her. "Why Rome?" 

"I am glad you asked."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *miss Sandiego


	5. The Alliance

CARMEN

"Ever heard of Galleria Borghese?" I asked her. My muscles tightened when Lena fished something from her pocket. I was ready to jump on the branch of the nearby tree, but I instantly relaxed when I realized it was a brochure. 

"One of the most famous and prestigious museums in the world. It houses sculptures by Bernini, Canova, and other great artists," she said, using the sheet of paper as if it were a fan. "I always wanted to visit it. Let me guess, this is the real target." 

I nodded. Of course, she had already figured that out. A gust of wind blew her hair into her face. It was cut unevenly, probably during a mental breakdown at 4 a.m. on the bathroom floor, the hairs in the front shorter than the back. She was dressed in long black jeans, a white shirt, and a black trenchcoat. I felt the cold air biting into my skin, but she seemed unbothered. Suddenly, she let herself fall onto the concrete, landing graciously on her black heels. She threw the empty cup into a trashcan and turned at me with an accusing glare. 

"Why did you even come at me? Do you want me to help you rob the gallery... or protect it?" I could see a spark of hope in her emerald eyes. She gazed over her shoulder, at the police cars. "Tell me," she whispered. "Am I correct? Are you the good guy?" 

My heart sank in surprise. I would have never expected the last question and, honestly, I wasn't sure whether the answer was yes or no. Perhaps neither. I couldn't help but smile in relief. I jumped near her and rested a hand on her shoulder. 

"Looks like both our assumptions of each other were right. What do you say, Adelaide? Will you help me catch the real thieves? Can I trust you?" 

She closed her eyes and exhaled sharply. We both knew what a partnership between us meant. She would have to become a double agent, betray the institution she worked so hard to get in. 

"Look how we're gonna proceed. We leave the police and the Interpol out of this. I see you're just fine on your own anyway. I want to see this with my own eyes. Whatever it is you're doing, I'm coming with you to arrest the criminals myself." 

I took in once again her skinny body. She hadn't prepared to fight evil on the field. The Tigress was fast, agile, and, most of all, merciless. I would have to concentrate both on catching her and keeping Lena safe. One wrong move and the Tigress would either cut her throat or use her as an exchange coin. 

"It's going to be dangerous-" I started, but she wasn't going to have any of my bullshit. 

"You can trust me," she said firmly, putting on the cold, calculated mask of a criminologist. "But in order to make sure I can trust you as well, I have to see for myself the robbers you claim you're trying to stop." 

She stretched out her hand. "Deal?" 

"Deal," I replied, shaking her hand. "Meet me at the Gallery when the sun starts setting. Give someone you trust your location. If you don't come back by the time the sun rises, tell them to send the police." I smirked at the ridicule of the situation. "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." 

She let go of my hand and made a step back. "Actually, this is the beginning of a situation I have no idea how I will manage to mend." 

The crack on the concrete between us stood like a reminder that we were part of two different worlds and none of us had either the possibility or the willingness to give up on hers. We may have been fighting this battle together, but we were on different sides of the war.


	6. The Crown

ADELAIDE

This was, beyond any doubt, the bravest, craziest and stupidest thing I had ever done. The sky was now coloured in shades of orange and pink. I found myself sitting at the cafe near the Gallery, biting my nails and pulling at my hair. I didn't have enough fingers to count the odds of this being a trap. The sun quickly set down. With a mixture of relief and angriness, I believed Carmen wouldn't even show up. But then a flash coming from the roof of the nearest building - a hotel - caught my attention. 

I walked to the fire staircase and looked up. Carmen leaned over the edge and waved at me with a smile, as though we were old friends. She gestured, telling me to come up. I climbed the stairs as swiftly as I possibly could. When I reached the roof, it was already night. I squinted my eyes at the Gallery, only two streets away from of us. It was merely illuminated and the guards who defended the building were half the necessary number. 

"The perfect target," I concluded. 

"The Tigress will strike soon," she said. "Come on!" 

"The Tigress?" I asked confused. I barely stopped myself from screaming as Carmen uncovered a Batman-style red kite and pushed us both off the roof. I didn't even have time to feel embarrassed because I was clinging to her while flying through the air, my arms and legs wrapped around her body, her strong arm preventing me from saying hello to Jesus. 

"This-this is intelligent. Designed it or stole it?" 

"Designed it," she replied proudly. 

"Why don't we have something like this at Interpol?" 

"Ït's probably too inappropriate for them. Although I would love to see Chase maneuvering one of these." 

We landed on the roof of the Gallery, without the guards to bat an eye. 

"What other magical items do you have there? A laser-lipstick, maybe?" 

"Nah, the lipstick is a USB." She opened a square metal door. "I kind of already set the ground. Quick, through the ventilation." 

We arrived to the second floor. Even in the dim light of Carmen's flashlight, I was astonished by the beauty of the Gallery. The walls, floor and ceiling were covered in marble, gold and stained glass, creating intriguing patterns that made my head spin. Greek and Roman statues had been arranged not only throughout the room, but also in crevaces in the walls. And, in the center of all this, exactly under the crystal chandelier, a crown laid inside a glass box, on a marble pedestal. 

"It's gorgeous..." was all my oratory skills could muster. 

"Yes, indeed. And something tells me this is what the Countess is looking for," she said, pointing at the crown with her flashlight. 

"The Countess? Why have I never heard of these criminals before?" I asked puzzled. 

The sound of claws cutting glass made me cover my ears. 

"Hello, Blackship," said a raspy female voice from the darkness. "Now, who is this little friend of yours?"


	7. The Huntress is a Fighter

CARMEN 

My blood froze. The Tigress jumped through the hole in the glass window she had cut with her claws and landed several meters before us. Lena was shocked (perhaps because the VILE thieves don't exactly look like ordinary criminals), but not scared. She scanned the Tigress from head to toes and gazed at me under her long eyelashes. "Now I don't have any doubt you were saying the truth." 

"The truth?" repeated the Tigress. She tapped her chin with her index finger. "Wait a minute. Haven't I seen this little rat with the police earlier?" She grinned malevolently. "The legendary Carmen Sandiego, working with the cops! Coach Brunt would be so disappointed in you." 

I stiffened at the sound of her name - the name of the woman who pretended to be my loving adoptive mother only to try to asphyxiate me to death once I chose to use my skills for good instead of evil. This time, Lena's accusing eyes were targeting me. 

"You may want to write me a list of all these people." She was slowly taking a knife out of her back pocket. 

"As if you're gonna live long enough, Princess," the Tigress screamed and charged at us. I expected she would target Lena; that's what cowards do, go after the weaker ones. 

I jumped before her. "Stay behind me!" I yelled. Strangely enough, she didn't protest and backed down. 

The Tigress launched herself into a violent attack using her claws, but I eschewed. She tried to kick me with her leg. I crunched down and took advantage of her unshielded torso. I sent her flying several meters behind, and only then realized my mistake. I had kicked her towards Lena. The thief jumped at her, her black claws shining in the moonlight. I was already running towards them, but quickly stopped when I saw the little Huntress was managing herself. Lena jumped to her right and the white-haired girl's claws scratched the floor. It took her only two seconds to get back to her feet, yet Lena took advantage of them and threw the knife at her. The thief shrieked, barely deviating it. She stumbled backward, towards me. I kicked her in the back. She stretched her hands forwards from instinct. Lena grabbed her arm and used it as a pivot to jump on her back. She then fished some handcuffs from her pocket and put them around the intruder's wrists. 

She looked up at me, her heels still digging into the criminal's back. She was breathing hard and her hair was messy. Despite the seriousness on her face, her eyes were sparkling. 

"Not bad, little Huntress." I smiled proudly. 

"Well, this kitty cat is definitely better than the other pipsqueaks you're carrying around," the Tigress snarled. 

"You're not working alone," Lena said with a frown, clutching the thief's arms behind her back, her heel pressed against her shoulder blades. 

The broken glass cracked behind me. Another familiar silhouette charged at me. I jumped over MimeBomb and hit him from behind. He slid across the floor until his face was centimeters apart from the Tigresses. He lifted his face and looked cautiously at Lena. 

"Really? First a cat, now a mime? What's next?" Lena asked in irritation. 

"A mole. A girl who makes origami. Etcetera," I said, crossing my arms at my chest. 

The Tigress used this brief moment of distraction to kick Lena off her. MimeBomb launched at her, but Lena lounged after the knife the Tigress had thrown onto the floor and cast it at the mime. It cut his arm, and he stumbled back in pain, mimicking a scream. The marble stained with red drops. The Tigress leaped at Lena, but I kicked her in the ribs just in time. She hit the pedestal with the crown and the alarm went off. 

"And this, my youngling, is when we make our great exit." I grabbed Lena's hand and we dissolved into the darkness.


	8. Red Rope

ADELAIDE

We landed four streets away from the Gallery. The police sirens were wailing in the distance, but the alarm had stopped. 

"I'll have to talk to those two in custody," I said while combing my hair with my fingers, trying to make it look decent. 

Carmen shook her head in disapproval. "Unfortunately, VILE has operatives all around the world. They won't even get to see the prison building." 

I narrowed my eyes. "What is this? A secret criminal organization or something?" 

Carmen sighed. "It's... complicated." 

"Were you a part of it?" 

Her eyes widened. "How could you possibly know?" 

"First of all, the Tigress knew you personally. She seems to hold a grudge against you. Also, your combat moves are more similar to hers than you'd like to admit." 

She raised an eyebrow. "So when you stood behind me back there, you weren't hiding from the fight. You were observing us," she said, the inflexions of her soft voice making her words feel like waves. 

A flock of birds flew from the tree near us, scattering yellow and red leaves through the air. 

"So what now?" I asked. "I can't go back to the hotel, pretending nothing's happened. Not now. Want to grab a coffee? There's a lot you need to tell me." 

I bit my tongue. I only realized how wrong my words were when I heard them out loud. Carmen didn't have to tell me anything. We were still on two different teams, and we were both inclined to betraying each other. Our relationship was held together by a very, very thin red rope of trust. 

"Maybe another day," she said wistfully. "Now I gotta return to my team. See you around, little Huntress." She lifted the brim of her hat as a salute, then turned around. 

"Wait, how can I contact you?" I yelled from behind her. 

"Don't worry, I'll find a way to reach you," she replied without looking at me. "Until then, please take care that Chase doesn't end up in another life threatening situation." 

She unleashed her grapple gun and became one with the shadows, carried by the wind to her next great adventure. 

I wandered the city alone, checking out the night life, gazing at the parade of lights. Music, flashing signs, a sea of people. I felt light headed. The next morning I would probably wonder if it had all been a fever dream. I arrived at the hotel around 4 in the morning, my feet aching. As if my bones weren't shallow enough, I was welcomed by Chase in the lobby. I expected him to be angry, but he didn't even ask me where I'd been. With a metal suitcase in his hand, he mumbled something about becoming a secret agent for another organization. Then he exited the hotel and left me alone. 

***

THE TIGRESS 

I entered the shadowy room, preparing myself for Gunnar's humiliating speech and Coach Brunt's mental breakdown as I explained to them how the mission failed lamentably. 

"And then there is this girl. I saw her with the cops, but I don't know if she works with them. What I know, though, is that she is Carmen Sandiego's newest ally. She doesn't even know what VILE is, yet she charged into battle alongside that wicked bitch. She goes by the name 'Huntress'. I daresay her ways are... harsher than Sandiego's. She threw a blade directly at my chest, aiming to kill me." 

Gunnar put his elbows on the table and laced his fingers under his pointy chin. "Indeed, she sounds very different from Sandiego's other two friends. We should keep their relationship under observation. And see if we could... maybe, just maybe... make the Huntress hunt the black ship for us." 

Coach Brunt hit the table with her clenched fists, making the Douchess's tea spill all over it. Her eyes darkened - two black holes which seemed to suck the little light out of the room. "This would surely teach Lambkins a lesson or two about betrayal."


	9. The Impostor Among Us

ADELAIDE 

Back at the HQ, the days unfolded without major events. Right when I started to have a sense of routine, the door to my office slammed open, and a middle-aged woman walked up to me, stopping only centimeters away from my face. She was slightly taller than me - perhaps the same height as Carmen. Her brown eyes were piercing into my soul. She stretched out her hand and I shook it (while being slightly shaken myself). 

"Hello, Frau Jaeger," she said with a brilliant smile. "I am Cornelia, your new partner." 

Cornelia brushed her hand through her blonde straight hair. She was wearing a black sweater, a tight brown skirt, and stilettos. Her attire was completely inappropriate for field missions, which made my thoughts swirl back to Chase - my former partner, who had suddenly quit his job and disappeared into thin air in Rome. 

"Adelaide. Nice to meet you, Frau..." 

"Just Cornelia." 

That should have been my first red flag, but I instantly assumed she had been brought in by the Boss, just like me, in which case asking more questions than necessary was not an option. 

"I love your accent," she said, her eyes genuinely reflecting her wide smile. "My ex was from Germany, too." 

"Oh, nice-" 

"Of course, he was killed in a car crash. You Germans and your obsession for cars!" 

My smile vanished and I stared at her, wondering if I had got that right or if this too was a fever dream. She waved her hand, telling me it doesn't matter anymore. She took a seat at the round table and put her legs up on the glass, almost smashing it with her heels, which had metal bottoms. 

"Oh, and, by the way, we're going to have a third wheel. Aren't you excited you're going to work with someone close your age?" 

"I suppose..." I said, but in reality I wanted to curse. Having two people constantly on my head would make it even harder for me to meet up with Carmen. I sighed, starting to believe I wouldn't get to talk to her again. 

The door opened once again. 

"Hey, what is my office? A highway?" I exclaimed irritated. 

A tall boy, dressed in a perfectly starched grey tuxedo entered the room, balancing two cups of coffee, a stack of papers, and a paper bag. I thanked him when he handed me one of the cups. He then gave Cornelia the other coffee and the bag of sweets. She took a sip and unwrapped a lollipop. 

"This gentleman here is Rin," she said while chewing nonchalantly the candy. 

The Asian boy bowed politely before me, his appearance and manners revealing he was from Japan. 

"From now on, you are going to be my partners, but also my apprentices. The Boss believes you have the potential to become two of the greatest Interpol agents ever. And he has faith in me, to lead you on the good path. Together, we will catch Carmen Sandiego." 

Rin nodded vigorously. I put on my cool mask, but on the inside, I was feeling like an impostor. That's exactly what I was. What would Cornelia or Rin or the Boss do if they found out about my rendezvous with Carmen? How was I gonna sneak past them if I needed to see her again? 

"Brilliant!" Cornelia said and stood up, throwing her hands in the air. "Now, what better way to get to know each other than going shopping?" 

Rin and I stared at each other in confusion. 

"Kids, we're going to Gothenburg, Sweden! An imposing Swedish billionaire is going to show off his newest and most expensive acquisitions at a private party, and we all know which Lady in Red is going to be there."


	10. The Ball

CARMEN 

More than a week after I'd last seen Lena, I was dressed in a red silk dress, drinking champagne in the villa of the Swedish billionaire Thomas Persson, heir of the fashion company H&M. Sometimes the Robin Hood life was good. The round ballroom was huge and packed with people, making me feel like in a fairytale. The columns sustaining the golden lined ceiling were circled by white and yellow flower garlands. Exotic fruits and steaks made from endangered species stuffed the tables. I gritted my teeth at the show off of opulence and wealth. The guests were chatting and dancing to the music without a care in the world. It wasn't as if half of them had connections to organized crime. 

My body relaxed at the sight of Lena. I presumed she would be there, yet it was a relief to see I was right. Unfortunately, she was sitting at a table with a woman and a young man I hadn't met before. Lena was scanning the ocean of people until her eyes rested on me. She got up and walked behind a gathering of men, who were standing in a circle and laughing out loud, and made me a sign to follow her. She was stunning in her black and golden dress. The corset was plain, the short sleeves leaving her shoulders and collarbone bare, while the puffed-up skirt was swiping the floor, garnished with floral patterns. She had once again that concerned look on her face, constantly gazing over her shoulder. I wished I had been able to see her smile more. 

"Hi, little Huntress," I greeted her. This time she wasn't wearing heels, making her seem even smaller and more fragile. She was just staring at me, her wide eyes taking in my attire. I had to refrain from laughing at her reaction. "Nice dress," I said to light up the mood. 

"Thanks, it has pockets," she replied. She shoved her hand in one of the hidden pockets and showed the tip of her gun. I froze, forgetting how easy she went from acting like a child to being a threat to one's life. 

"I see you brought a date this time." I scowled at the boy. He was indeed gorgeous, but somehow seeing him with Lena made me uneasy. 

"They're my partners," she said, then explained to me what had happened with Chase. 

"Hmm, so it seems like I have another secret organization hunting me down." 

"Just another day in the life of Carmen Sandiego. Speaking of which, what are you doing here? Protecting the wealth of billionaires?" 

I was glad the answer was no. Her voice had a bitter undertone, telling me she wouldn't be too happy to help. 

"Not in a million years. Persson had bought some artifacts from an auction that belong in a museum, not in his private collection." 

"Or VILE's," she said, and I nodded. 

I saw a familiar silhouette out of the corner of my eye and frowned. Lena didn't even bother looking in that direction. "Already spotted the thief?" she asked. I wondered how we managed to get to know each other so well in such a short period of time. 

"Paperstar," I said. This time, she knew who I was talking about. Paperstar was one of the few VILE agents the police knew; stealth wasn't exactly her strong point. 

The thief sneaked through a door on the other side of the room. Lena flashed me a smile. "Let's do this again." I wanted to give her one of my reassuring smirks, but I instantly melted. 

"You know the drill," I said and grabbed her wrist.


	11. The Red Queen Playlist

ANNIE (THE AUTHOR)

Hello, my darlings, and happy 10 chapters! Thank you so much for all your support, for your nice comments and kudos. 

Since a form of art never comes alone, I considered it important to share with you the playlist of "The Red Queen". These are songs I listened to on repeat at 2 in the morning while writing this fanfiction. It is the holiday season and most of you are (going to be) on vacation, so I invite you all to grab a mug of hot chocolate with lots of marshmallows and blast these songs while reading, for an even more enjoyable experience! 

-Rockstar, by Sofia Karlberg  
-Snowman, by Sia/Lil Drako  
-Human, by Rag'n'Bone  
-Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High, by Arctic Monkeys  
-Shatter Me, by Lindsey Stirling  
-Safe And Sound, by Capital Cities  
-All The Things She Said, by tATu  
-Do It Like A Dude, by Jessie J  
-Rewrite The Stars, by Zac Efron & Zendaya  
-Can't Hold Us, by Macklemore & Ryan Lewis  
-Invisible Children, by KSHMR & Tigerlily  
-Counting Stars, by OneRepublic  
-Middle Finger, by Bohnes  
-Angels & Demons, by jxdn  
-Gangsta's Paradise, by Coolio  
-Hall Of Fame, by The Script & will.i.am  
-Runaway, by AURORA -Looking At Me, by Sabrina Carpenter 

-Get Out Alive, by Three Days Grace  
-Demons, by Imagine Dragons

Happy Holidays to everyone and a happy New Year! Merry Christmas, Happy Yule, EID, and whatever it is you are celebrating! May 2021 bring us joy, health, and more Carmen Sandiego content!


	12. Paper Stars

ADELAIDE 

Carmen slammed the door open and we chased after Paperstar down a long and narrow hallway. The girl wasn't nearly as swift and fast as the Tigress, but her origami projectiles managed to keep us at a safe distance. I knew I had skipped several physics classes in high school, but making shurikens out of papers and throwing them with such deadly speed should have been impossible. Fortunately, both Carmen and I had pretty good reflexes, allowing us to dodge the paper and keep moving, which made Paperstar growl in frustration. The girl's movements were also hindered by the loincloth bag she was carrying, probably full of stolen items. Most of all, I was proud of the fact that Carmen didn't treat me like a civilian she had to protect, but as a true partner. 

The shape of a closed door came in sight as the end of the corridor approached. Yet Paperstar didn't show any desire to slow down. Instead, she jumped and hit it in mid-air, tearing the wood around the lock, thus forcing it open. We emerged in what seemed to be a theater. 

"Let the show begin," Carmen announced with her usual bravado. 

"Well, well," Paperstar said hoarsely, looking at me. "I was dying to meet you, Huntress." 

"Looks like the nickname gained popularity," I noticed. 

Paperstar launched another one of her attacks. I ducked behind a chair, letting Carmen fight solo for just a moment, while I scanned the sala. Paperstar seemed to know the blueprint of the building, so although this seemed like a dead-end, the thief came here with a purpose. Somewhere in here was another exit the sociopath wanted to use, and I had to get there first to block her path. No door was in sight - at least not on the ground. I lifted my gaze and looked at the balconies, four in total. They were distributed in a semicircle before the stage. Each of them had a door, of course, so the guests could get up there through the narrow flights of stairs. But one of them was special - it had two doors. That was the second exit. 

I glanced over at Carmen. Paperstar had run out of paper - so I guess now she was only 'Star', got it? - and the fight had turned physical. Of course, Carmen was managing herself and looking stunning while doing it. She had no difficulty to kick ass in stilettos and a Calvin Klein dress. Some strands of hair had fallen out of her bun. Paperstar eyed the exit, so I broke into a sprint towards it. I jumped over the last row of chairs and entered the cavernous space, running up the spiral of stairs, until I reached the balcony. Loud thuds came from beneath. I positioned myself before the exit, blocking it. When Paperstar came into light, she was welcomed by the metal pipe of my gun. 

"Stop right there or I'll shoot," I said calmly. 

"Ooh," she purred. "So the Huntress has some nerve." She licked her teeth and touched her chin with the tip of her finger. "I personally love it, but, you know, Carmen would never do this. She is way too caring and considerate. She would never make someone bleed, not even an enemy. In fact..." She glared behind her. Another pair of steps echoed down the stairs. "...she cares way too much about these stupid relics." Just as Carmen joined us, Paperstar threw the bag over the railway. 

"No!" Carmen yelled and leaned over to catch it. She gasped in relief as her fingers grabbed the loincloth, but the sound of a cocked gun sent a shiver down my spine. We were not alone. Just as at the gallery in Rome, the thief had an accomplice. My gun was still pointed at Paperstar, but a man dressed in gray who was standing at the tunnel entrance held another weapon, threatening to shoot Carmen, who was still bent over the railway. 

"The Cleaners..." Carmen mumbled. "I completely forgot about Boris and Vlad." 

"Now, now... we wouldn't want any of your guns to go off, would we?" Paperstar asked in her characteristic porcelain doll voice. 

"Ok," I said bitterly. "You win. Take the bag and go. If you do something to Carmen, I'll put a bullet in your brain." 

"What?" Carmen protested. "Lena, what on earth are you doing?" 

"So your name is Lena," Paperstar sang, snatching the bag from Carmen. 

"Close enough," I admitted. "Carmen, don't do anything stupid. Just let them go." 

Paperstar took the bag and stopped before the exit. "It was a pleasure to do business with you," she said, pushing her forehead onto the pipe of the gun, knowing damn well I couldn't hurt her.


	13. How Legends are Made

ADELAIDE 

After Paperstar and the Cleaner were gone, I took out my phone and called Cornelia. "Catch the middle-aged man dressed in gray. He works with the thieves," I spat before hanging up and turning to Carmen. "What was that about?" I asked her, my voice angrier than I'd intended. 

"Those 'stupid relics' as Paperstar called them were important for native communities in Hawaii," she said, looking down at her shoes. "Now they will be sold on the black market." 

She cares too much, Paperstar had said. My stomach clenched. My father, a respectable man, was working for Mark, the CEO who wanted to steal the sacred land of the same people whose culture Carmen, a thief chased by the Interpol, struggled so much to preserve. Even I had my dream job handed to me by the Boss, while my coworkers had to work their asses off to be here. My face flushed in shame. I gently put my hands on her shoulders and forced her to look me in the eye. 

"Listen," I said softly, "no object is more important than your life. I would have personally handed the relics to Paperstar if that meant saving your life." 

She looked at me in awe, but her bright greyish eyes only made me want to crack a skull or two. 

"It's not fair," I said, exhaling sharply. "You are such a good person. You are kinder and sweeter than I could have ever imagined, yet you are the one being chased down by people who are way dirtier than you." I shook my head. "I am not letting them put you behind bars. I would rather go down with you than be another gear in this corrupted world's machine." 

Carmen grabbed my wrists and stared at me, her sincere smile softening her entire face. Her bright eyes were piercing into my soul and, for the tenth time since I'd met her, I wondered how a human being could possibly be that beautiful. 

"It's high time I told you about VILE," she said and sat down on one of the red chairs, still clutching my wrists. I sat on the armrest of the second chair. Carmen took a deep breath. "And about... my origins." 

I frowned with concern. "Are you sure?" Carmen didn't owe me anything and I didn't need her childhood story to believe her. No matter what had dragged this precious soul into a world of crime, I trusted her with my life. 

She nodded. "Telling you the truth is the least I can do to thank you for saving my life. You deserve it." 

As the story unfolded, all I could do was stare at her in amazement. From time to time, she would tighten her grip on my wrists. I listened as she told me how she had been abandoned as a baby and then found by Coach Brunt, how she'd been brought up on an isolated island, how she'd enrolled into the VILE Academy, and how she'd betrayed all the people she had ever met by fleeing her home, once she'd realized thievery hurts people. 

"Wait, you had to realize theft is not a good thing?" I asked, my lips curling into a smirk. "Isn't that self implied?" 

Carmen rolled her eyes, but all her bravado was gone. She was the most interesting person I knew - intelligent, sarcastic, and witty, managing to keep her cool in the direst of situations, fighting criminals with confidence, knowing her worth. But through the cracks in her facade, all I could see was a gentle soul, robbed of a peaceful life, forced to carry the weight of the world on her shoulders. 

"Now I suppose it is my turn," I said. "You probably already know quite a few things about me and my family. But how I got into Interpol isn't written anywhere."


	14. Highway to Heaven

CARMEN 

"I only completed two of my three years at University," Lena started. "Then my father got me an internship with Lt. Joe Kenda. It seemed the chance of a lifetime to see him in action, taking notes on how one of the greatest criminologists in the States did his magic. Yet something else caught my attention - a cold case file. Rape followed by murder. Happened around 1980. Genetics was a new field then, but now we can easily extract DNA from samples and match it. A sample of sperm had been lying in the freezer and the people just forgot about the case. I sent it again to the laboratory, did some digging, found a match and a motive, and that was it. I caught the killer after 40 years of freedom*. Kenda was allegedly impressed by me and talked to his friend, the Boss. He is one of the chiefs of Interpol, but he is actually the one who pulls all the strings, controlling the others. He probably has multiple fake identities, so we just call him the Boss." 

"So he contacted you and asked you to work for him," I said. "Just like that." 

She shrudded. "The Boss takes whatever he wants. I seized the chance and accepted. I hadn't even got my bachelor's degree yet, but he didn't care. He forged my grades and my degree." She bowed her head, her cheeks flushed in shame. "Sometimes I wonder what would've happened if I denied his offer," she whispered. 

A shiver went down my spine. Before I had the chance to say anything, Lena's phone rang. She pulled her wrists out of my grab, and my hands suddenly felt cold and empty without the warmth of her skin. 

"Addy, we got him!" said a female voice, perhaps that Cornelia. "We caught the suspect stealthily, without interrupting the party. We have him in custody. I'm heading to the police station right now to interrogate him, but the treasury is empty. Fortunately, that was only half of Bill Gates Junior's collection. The other half lies safe and sound at his other mansion across the country." 

Lena smirked at me. Her eyes sparked in defiance, making her look like a professional thief. We both knew what that meant - we hadn't completely failed. Now we had a new mission. 

"Paperstar was his accomplice," Lena told Cornelia. "I followed her, but I wasn't able to arrest her. She got away, I'm sorry. Before she escaped, tho, she told me something about an organization she is working for - VILE. Think it's time to open another case?" 

"Good job, kid! You and Rin remain there until the end of the party and survey the perimeter. I'll send you a car in the morning and we'll discuss our next step." 

She hung up without saying goodbye and looked at me, her gaze almost hungry. I had seen that so many times before, at VILE. The adrenalin of stealing was like a drug and Lena clearly wasn't going to give up on it. 

"You know what this means," she said. 

I nodded. "I'm going to get those remaining relics." 

"But that's a mission for another time," she said with sudden shyness, clutching at her skirt. "Until then... care to stay just a little bit longer at the party?" 

She turned her gaze away, two strands of hair falling onto her face. She tried to blow them in place but to no avail. Before I realized what I was doing, I removed a safety pin from my bun and secured her hair behind her ear. She stared at me from the corner of her eye, her cheeks burning. The momentary shock vanished, and her round eyes narrowed with sadness, pleading me to stay. More often than not I would leave the crime scene as soon as possible. Lingering too much in a place where I had made my presence felt was dangerous. Theft 101: be one with the shadows, don't let your victim know you are there until the very last moment, then disappear without a trace. Yet, the thought of leaving Lena here alone, among these strangers and with that Rin on her tails, left a hole in my stomach. 

I stood up and stretched out a hand. "Wanna dance, Fraulein**?" 

She looked up at me, her emerald eyes shining brighter than all the stars in the sky. She took my hand and intertwined her fingers with mine. She brushed her other hand through her hair, and as I inhaled her cherry perfume, all thoughts of leaving her disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *real-life case, the documentary can be watched on Crime&Investigation  
> **miss


	15. Rewrite the Stars

CARMEN 

I led Lena to the dance floor, where couples were already dancing to Sia's 'Snowman'. 

'I want you to know   
That I'm never leaving,   
You are my home   
My home for all seasons.' 

I put my hand on her small waist, feeling her skin under the light material, while she rested hers on my shoulder. I took her other hand and started slowly spinning her around. I could tell she wasn't quite a talented dancer, but she picked up things pretty quickly and let me lead her through the dance. She never broke eye contact and her expression was a mixture of feelings I couldn't decipher. After a pirouette, she drew herself closer to me than I'd expected and I stopped breathing. She must have noticed, cause she bit her lip, straining not to laugh. I rolled my eyes and bowed before her as the melody finished. 

Lena's eyes widened as she spotted something over my shoulder. "Shit," she whispered. 

I turned around and saw Rin entering the room through the front door. He had probably patrolled through the garden. 

"Come on!" Lena grabbed my arm and dragged me toward the balcony, which was only five meters high since we were on the ground floor. Without a warning, she lifted her skirt to knee level, climbed onto the railway, and jumped onto the grass beneath. I lifted my eyebrow, realizing how much different she was from all the people around her, then followed her. 

"Looks like I taught you well," I said. I took a seat on the edge of the concrete foundation of the mansion, just beneath the balcony. The cascade of leaves and petals from the flowers hanged above us created a small, sheltered space. Lena sat down at my feet, taking off her shoes and resting her legs on the grassy soil. She pulled her head back, frowning at the clouds that were covering the sky. 

"It's a good thing it's cloudy," I said to break the overwhelming silence. It usually didn't bother me at all to sit quietly and admire the view, but the intimacy of the situation made my heart race - a bird trapped inside of a cage. "The temperatures won't drop much." 

"I don't care about the cold," she replied. "I just want to see the moon and the stars." 

I giggled and let my body slide across the concrete wall, near Lena. In the cold November air, we could see our breaths before us, yet that didn't seem a problem for Lena. I reluctantly touched her bare shoulder, and discovered her skin was burning, while I had already started to get goosebumps. 

"Are you sure your parents didn't adopt you from the North Pole?" I asked jokingly. 

She smiled weakly. Her brow furrowed and she bit her lip. 

"Carmen... what is your real name?" she whispered. 

The question kicked all of the air from my lungs. I turned my head in the other direction and pulled my legs at my chest, hugging myself. 

"F-Forgive me," Lena rushed to say. "I don't know what I was thinking. I was just curious." 

"No, it's fine," I reassured her. "It's just that... I don't exactly have a name. On the island, they called me Blackship. Then I changed it to Carmen Sandiego." 

She pressed her hand over mine, spreading her warmth through my veins. "It's beautiful." I turned my head to see her sad, genuine smile. The clouds parted in the sky and a ray of moonshine landed on her face, making her eyes sparkle like a pool of broken glass. I wondered, for the tenth time since I'd first met her, how a human being could be that beautiful. 

A thought tore through my brain. "Take this," I told her, taking off my Bluetooth earphone and giving it to her. "I'll contact you through it." 

It took all the strength I had to get on my legs and help Lena stand. "I have to go. Zach and Ivy must be madly concerned." 

"Your team," she mumbled. "Will I get to know them?" 

"Soon enough." 

She stretched out her hand as if we were had just met for the first time. "Friends?" she asked. 

"Friends," I answered. We were definitely more than just allies, but I couldn't figure out why the word bothered me a little bit. 

"Don't forget your shoes," I said over my shoulder as I turned around and ran into the cover of the night.


End file.
